1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush toilet device which receives waste egested by a user and discharges the waste with water.
2. Background Art
In the related art, a flush toilet device, in which a tank type or direct pressure type water supply mechanism is used as a mechanism for supplying flush water to the toilet which receives waste, has been widely distributed.
The tank type water supply mechanism is designed such that water is reserved in advance in a tank and the water is supplied as flush water to the toilet. Such a tank type water supply mechanism has a problem that the size of the tank mounted on the flush toilet device increases since it is necessary to reserve all water, which is to be supplied as the flush water, in the tank.
In addition, it is necessary to fill the tank with water up to a full water level after completion of the toilet flushing in order to prepare for next flushing, and it takes time to supply water to the large-sized tank and fill the tank with water up to the full water level. For this reason, there is a problem that it is difficult to continuously (at short intervals) flush the toilet by the tank type water supply mechanism and the tank type water supply mechanism is not suitable for a situation in which the flush toilet device is often used.
The direct pressure type water supply mechanism is designed such that water pressure in a water supply pipe arrangement (water pipe) arranged in a building is used to supply flush water from the water supply pipe arrangement to the toilet. Since the flow amount of the flush water depends on the water pressure in the water supply pipe arrangement according to such a direct pressure type water supply mechanism, there is a problem that the flushing performance deteriorates when the flush toilet device is installed in an environment with low water pressure (on an upper floor, for example). In addition, it is necessary to form the water supply pipe arrangement connected to the flush toilet device to have a large diameter in order to enable the direct pressure type water supply mechanism to supply a large amount of water. For this reason, there is a problem that extensive construction work is required.
As a water supply mechanism which can solve both the problems of the tank type water supply mechanism and the problems of the direct pressure type water supply mechanism as described above at the same time, a jet pump type water supply mechanism has been newly proposed (see Patent Document 1).
The jet pump type water supply mechanism disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a tank which reserves water, and a jet pump unit is arranged inside the tank under the water. The jet pump unit includes a tubular throat. One end of the tubular throat is connected to a flow path which is directed to a bowl portion of the toilet, and an opening is formed at the other end. If water is jetted from the jet nozzle toward the inside of the throat through the opening, a jet pump action is induced, and a large amount of water thus flows inside the throat toward the bowl portion. That is, since not only water jetted from the jet nozzle but also water reserved in the tank are drawn (suctioned) and flow inside the throat, and therefore, a large amount of flush water is supplied to the toilet.
According to the jet pump type water supply mechanism, it is not necessary to reserve all water, which is to be supplied as flush water to the toilet, in the tank. For this reason, there are advantages that it is possible to reduce the size of the tank as compared with the tank type water supply mechanism and that it is possible to shorten the time required to fill the tank with water up to the full water level. In addition, it is possible to supply a large amount of flush water to the toilet even in a case where the flush toilet device is installed in an environment where water pressure in the water supply pipe arrangement is relatively low. Furthermore, there is also an advantage that extensive construction work for increasing the diameter of the water supply pipe arrangement is not required.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3312625